PAGE CREATION/EDITING RULES
This page will show you all the rules for creation and editing of various pages Please read prior to making pages. Grammar Please note that following the grammar rules is required. Here are some most common mistakes and their correct forms. * "It's" is not a possessive pronoun. "Its" is the correct term. "It's" is a contraction, meaning "it is". * Your is a possessive pronoun. It is correct to use it in cases like "Your ball", "Your pencil" etc. "You're" is used in cases like "You're caught" etc. It means "You are". * There ➝ place, Their ➝ "Their bag", They're ➝ contraction of "they are". * Keep tense the same all the way through the sentence. * Common past tense words have “ed” at the end of them. * ALWAYS USE PUNCTUATION. Sentence starts with big CAPITAL letter, and ends with either a DOT, QUESTION MARK, or EXCLAMATION MARK. ** correct examples ''➝ "The tree looks like it's going to fall down.", "We never thought Person A could run so fast!", "Am I the only one who thinks this is stupid?" ** ''WRONG examples ''➝ "the tree looks like its going to fall down", "we never thought person a could run so fast", am i the only one who thinks this is stupid" * When writing in first person, it's "I", not "i", "I jump", "I run", "I climb" etc. * Do Not Capitalize Every Word Like This Please Alright? Rules that apply to all pages Whenever the name of the wiki is brought up in an article is must always be in bold, and can be the only thing in bold. e.g '''PAGE CREATION/EDITING RULES' This rule still applies even if the name is altered. E.G BoomBlox555 - BoomBlox - Boom Categories are mandatory. Whenever you end up in a scenario where you require brackets with brackets, you must use square brackets (E.G this) It is also important to note that it is discouraged to let paragraphs go on for too long. That can take interest away from the article. Vault Page Rules It is important to note that Vault pages can only be made if the Vault has been confirmed real by BoomBlox555, to ask if a Vault has been confirmed or not simply ask him on Discord or here on the wiki (fandom username: MultenTV). Infoboxes # Dates are not required to be full. In fact it is encouraged to only use the years (E.G Vault 8166 was founded in 2014) # Even if the the particular known piece of info you wish to insert into the Infobox is unknown, is 100% ok to use unconfirmed information, just mark it as uncomfirmed (E.G 1x1x1x1 unconfirmed) # Every non-vault-member user and vault-member user who’s been to the vault MUST be listed. Once they’re names are learned they most be added to their respective section. General Layout The layout of the article must be structured as such * Basic Summary (no heading required) * History * Contents (as in, what is inside the server) * Sources People page rules People pages are less strict and more strict in certain ways. Infoboxes ALL sections MUST be filled out, unless the page is written by the person it’s about. General Layout As (quite obviously) everyone is more individual to each other, page layouts are more free to be individualistic in terms of their layout. For Article Types Not Listed As new page types are created, we'll ad rules based on those. But if they haven't just try to make sure your page is written with common sense, and respect for all page rules. Please contact Wiki owner for adding of new page editing rules.